Ever After
by lionheartgrrl
Summary: A season 6 AU , where a love triangle develops as both Nick and Sam fight for a Ever After with Andy.
1. Chapter 1

Andy let herself into Sams apartment excited to talk wedding plans , she dropped the magazines in her hands in shock at what she saw...Sam and Marlo kissing. Sam jumps away noticing Andy "Its not what it looks like Andy please let me explain, Marlo kissed me."

"No need for explanations sam you once said to me you screwed things up again and again, when it comes to our relationship you are right. I am getting my stuff and you , Marlo and your son can be a happy family because i am not going to be hurt by you anymore!"

Andy stormed into the bedroom grabbing what she could and throwing her ring on the bed, when she came out sam had tears in his eyes and Marlo remained eerily quiet but baby Thomas was bawling his eyes out in Marlos arms. Without saying a word Andy lifted Thomas out of Marlo's arms and softly rocked him and whispered in his ear , she gave him back to Marlo and with one last look at sam said "I will see you around Sam."

...

Sam felt like a piece of his heart had been ripped out as he watched the woman he loved walked out on him , his son and his life. "What the hell Marlo?" He all but screamed at the woman who had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"I know you can feel the connection between us since Thomas was born, Dont you want to be a family?"

"The only connection we have is Thomas and he would be lucky to have Mcnally in his life, she was going to be my wife!"

Without a word sam took Thomas and Marlo walked upstairs to the spare room where she had been sleeping, Sam let the tears fall.

...

Andy didnt want to go home to her own apartment so she walked to the one place where she knew someone would always be there for her. Andy knocked on the door and a slightly dishevelled Nick Collins answered the door. "Andy what are you doing here?" "I really need someone Nick and I know i have screwed our friendship up but I just really need you" Andy answered on the verge of tears. Silently Nick pulled Andy into a bear hug and then led her into his apartment where Andy spewed the whole sordid details of what happened . "Am i a bad person Nick?" "Andy sam blamed Jerrys death on you dumped you in a car park, didnt wait for you and then when you gave him a second chance he wanted you to bring another womans child up and now he has cheated on you!" Andy half laughed and cried when she said "So thats a no then? " Nick just wrapped his arm around her and half whispered "The last six months we have been distant but you will always be my best friend Andy." Andy turned her head and kissed nick platonically on the cheek. Both Andy and Nick fell asleep that way knowing that they had each other.

...

The next morning Nick drove andy to work and as they got out Nick gave Andys shoulder a squeeze both unaware of Sam and Oliver walking through the parking lot , Sam went to take a step forward but Oliver stopped him, Oliver knew the whole story and had already berated Sam for his actions. "You have got to fight for her back Sam not beat Collins to a pulp." Sam grunted and watched as andy and nick walked into the station already feeling the jealousy overtaking his body of Nick Touching Andy.

...

Later that day Sam cornered Nick and pulled him into an empty office "Stay away from Andy, dont use this small bump in our relationship to think you can get her back Collins!"

Nick sccoffed at Sam "All you ever do is hurt Andy and this isnt a bump you got another woman pregnant and cheated! Andy isnt yours anymore Sam you screwed up one too many times and i will always be there for her and what happenes between us is between us!" With that said Nick left the office leaving Sam knowing more than ever he was an idiot but he was going to fight for Andy, Collins be damned.

Nick walked through the station with a sudden euphoric feeling coming over him, Maybe he and Andy could have another chance as he thought this he spotted Andy coming out the womens changing rooms. "Want a ride?" Andy smiled and nodded .

...

It had been about a month since Nick and Andy had rekindled there friendship and it was something the whole station had noticed not just the recent banter that had once again developed betweem them but the glares Sam Swarek had been sending the pairs way at any oppurtunity. Andy for the past month had been dodging Sam and hiding out at Nicks place but today was easier than most as she had been having runing to the bathroom at every oppurtunity to throw up. Her luck ran out ttowards the end of the day When she had to go up to the D's office to drop off a file and before she could leave Sam grabbed her wrist and turned her to look at him. "Andy please I love you, Marlo kssed me its you i love and want to marry and have another child with." Andy looked straight into sams eyes and tearfully told him 'Its too late Sam,you hurt me and push me away, ask me to marry you and then move in your ex and the child you have together.' As Andy untangled herself from him and walked away Sam Blurted out "Are yoy Sleeping with Collins?" Andy just huffed "You are unbelievable" and stormed off.

...

When Nick let himself into his apartment the last thing he expected to see was Andy Mcnally crying on his sofa. "Andy Whats Wrong ?" "Im pregnant with sams baby, I cant do this Nick." Nick let the news sink in then calmly whispered into Andys ear "Yes you can because i will be there every step of the way and dont ven think of arguing with me about it.""How do I tell sam Nick, i cant be with him again and be hurt.""You dont have to be with Sam , you have me and i promise to look after you and the baby.""I cant ask you to put your life on hold for me Nick" Nick put his hand on Andys stomach and looked her in the eyes and told her "This is the life i want, with you Andy." Nick leaned forward and kissed Andy gently on the lips the both sat back with smiled on their faces thinking of the new uncertain future they had in front of them as well as what to tell one Sam Swarek!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day Nick squeezed Andys hand as he dropped her off at Sams place . "You sure you dont want me there while you tell him" Nick asked "No I think that would make it Worse, I will text you when i am leaving" Andy replied leaving Nicks truck. As Andy Knocked on Sam's door a feeling of nervousness threatened to overwhelm her. Sam answered the door immedietly and noticing it was Andy he smiled. "Can I come in ?" She asked. Immedietly Sam ushered her in and she took a seat on the sofa. "I need to tell you something sam." Andy all but whispered with tears in her eyes. "Whatever it is you can tell me Andy." Sam pleaded. A silence filled the room enveloping Andy until she couldnt take it anymore and blurted out "I am eight weeks pregnant with your baby sam." Sam let the news sink in for a few minuted before a huge grin over took his face and he wapped his arms around Andy and said "This is amazing, its what I have always wanted with you!" Andy quickly disentagled herself from Sam much to his confusion. "Sam this doesnt change anything, Yes im pregnant with your child but our relationship is still over." Sam Tried to block Andys path from leaving "Andy I love you and our Child, you are the woman i want to spend the rest of my life with! This is a sign and you know it!" Andy took one last look at sam as she moved past him and looked him straight in the yes as she said "You told me you didnt believe in signs." Sam watched Andy leave once again but this time knowing she was carrying his child, a brother or Sister for Thomas. From this point on Sam Swarek knew the fight was on for a ever after With Andy Mcnally...

...

The next few days as had become the norm Nick picked her up and walked with her into the station and he had also started to become her personal pregnancy drill master by reminding her at every hour of her upcoming doctors appointment and to take her vitamins. On this particular morning as Nick and Andy walked into the station Andy suddenly winced in pain and instantly Nick placed her in the closest seat and slowly rubbed her shoulder. "Tell me whats wrong Andy, Im getting help!" Andy grabbed Nicks hand "No I am just slightly winded, please just give me a minute." She pleaded. Slightly pacified Nick crouched down and now placed his hand on Andys still flat Stomach. In this position is how a furious Sam Swarek found them. "Whats going on ?" Sam all but growled. Nick answered for Andy instantly "Andy is fine she just needs a couple of minutes?" Sams face softened for a moment but then changed back immedietly as he saw Collins hand still on HIS unborn child, "I can take it from here Collins and you can remove you're hand now!" Before Nick could respond Andy stood up in front of Sam "Stop it Sam Nick is helping me" she told him. This only got Sam angrier "Because you wont let me help and look after you and our child!" He responded. Nick then interjected "Why dont you go and get changed Andy this stress isnt good for either you or the baby?" Andy complied and left the two men to glare at each other before eventually Nick scoffed and said "Andys appointment is on Monday" and left the angry detctive to wallow.

...

When Nick Brought Andy Home that evening she invited him in. After a enjoyable hour just lazing watching television Andy suddenly Smiled and turned to Nick and said "I am really glad you have been here for me." Withou even thinking Nick turned and grabbbed her face and put all of his unsaid thoughts and feelings into a passionate kiss. The kiss soon led to Andy on Nicks lap naked with his wandering hands all over her. He quickly lifted her up and laid her on her bed stripping him self of his clothes at the same Kissed and licked his way up Andy making her moan loudly and after paying special attention to her breasts he thrust into her whispering into her ear "You are beautiful Andy and I want you to be mine."Both Andy and nick experienced their orgasm at the same time and as Nick rolled off her he pulled her into his arms and that is how they both fell asleep.

...

The morning after Andy woke before Nick and picked up what she thought was her phone to read a text that sais "Really enjoyed the other night, ready to take a chance- Ward."Without any emotion Andy got dressed not waking Nick and walked to work. It was as she was getting changed Nick burst into the changing rooms "Why did you leave he demanded?" Andy didnt look at Nick as she said "Take a chance on Ward Nick you deserve a happily ever after with soeone who isnt pregnant with another mans child."Nick had tears in his eyes as he pleaded "Andy please!" Andy squeezed Nicks hand and left him as she prepared to to face another day head on.

...

"Oh great !" Andy thought as she walked out of the station to start her shift straight into one Sam Swarek. Before Andy could even speak Sam broke the silence "Andy you are righ i am an inconsiderate idiot but I love you ,our child and i am going to prove it to you starting with the appointment on Monday. I will never deserve you but i will try and be worthy of you so please take one last chance on me. " Andy was stunned she was feeling so many emotions, could she trust Sam again? "I have to start my shift now and this is a lot to think about but...I am not saying no." Sam grinned and without another word being said kissed andy on the cheek and whispered "have a nice shift Mcnally."

...

It was two hours into the shift that Ward Nand andy responded to a domestic call and only five minutes later that andy pushed Ward out the way and ended up with two bullets, one to the chest and one to the neck. It was Andy was bleeding out and Ward was calling for help that the news reached 15 divison and the ears of Sam Swarek and Nick Collins that Andy had been shot...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As all the officers of fifteen division crammed into the hospital waiting room the atmosphere became tense as they waited on news of Andy Mcnallys condition. Oliver, Dov and Chris were comforting Traci as Nick who had never been religious prayed to whatever god there was that his Andy and the baby pulled through. Sam felt like screaming and crying all at the same time ,he needed Andy to pull through she was the love of his life and he wanted to show her and his child how much he cherished them. It was during this time that a tired looking doctor walked out and addressed the officers "Miss Mcnallys condition is currently suprisingly stable as she sufferd two gunshot wounds one through the sternum and the other to the arteriel artery but sugery was a sucess." All the officers breathed a sigh of relief but it was Sam who broke the silence by walking up to the doctor and asking "What about our baby?" Shocked expressions were on Traci, Dov, Chris and Olivers faces as the doctor then told Sam "The baby is doing fine and as soon as Miss Mcnally comes round we do a scan. " It is with that that the doctor left and Sam sat down looking at his closest felow officers and explained "Andy is pregnant with my child, She is giving me another chance." Nick collins was shocked and couldnt help but blurt out "Yeah until you screw up again, there is a reason Andy told me about the baby first!" Sam launched out of his seat at Nick and the two men engaged in a scuffle in the middle of the waiting room until Chris and Dov managed to break them up and it was as both men were heavily panting and glaring at each other that a nurse came out and told them Andy was awake.

...

Andy had hugged and cried with every one of her closest friends as she recovered in her hospital room and it was as they wished her well and left the room she was left with Sam and Nick as the doctor preapred to come in for her for the twelve week scan. Nick bent down and kissed Andys cheek and said "I will leave you two but know something I will still always be there for you Andy." Andy with a slight unshed tear in her eye told Nick "Our child will be lucky to have you in their life Nick." As Nick left Sam looked at Andy "I may not like Collins but i will respect your friendship just please let me have another chance to show you how much i love you and our child." As sam said this he put his hand on Andys stomach "Yes" She doctor in and told them that everything was looking good but he would like Andy to put some weight on to which Sam told the doctor he wold be making sure she did. Both Andy and Sam agreed they wanted to know the sex and the doctor smiled and told them "You are having a little girl." The doctor left and Sam smiled at Abdy and put his hand back on her stomach 'Everything is going to change isnt it?' Andy asked. Sam smiled and looked at Andy and said "This is the start of something new, Something good for all three of us."

...

Meanwhile a man in all black sat in mercedes car and smiled , Andy Mcnally may have started out as a target but now he was glad she was alive because he was looking forward to getting to know her a lot better...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks weeks involved a lot of healing for Andy after she was released from the hospital and much to Sams annoyance she still decided to live at her own place and wasn't ready to put the engagement ring back on her finger. Andy was finally placed back on patrol she couldn't help but notice the angry glances both Sam and Nick sent each others way in the parade room. In the "D's" squad room Andy was talking to sam. "Are you sure you cant make it to the penny tonight the guys are celebrating me being back on patrol?" She asked Sam. Sam leant up and kissed her "Sorry babe I have to finish all this paperwork. Is Chris giving you a ride there and back?" Andy shook her head and inwardly sighed "No Nick is and before you argue he will always be my friend." Sam didnt like letting on to Andy how much he truly hated Collins but the thought of collins being alone and close with his Andy and their unborn baby made him want to smash the pretty boys face in but he just tightly smied and said to Andy "Its fine but come back to my place please." Andy nodded and went to leave but sam pulled her in for one last kiss and placing his hand on her stomach he told her "I love you." Andy said it back and walked away smiling.

The drive to the penny was filled with Nick and Andys usual banter until Nick looked over at a laughing and glowing Andy and said "Pregnancy makes you look beautiful Andy."Andy coughed nervously "Erm thanks Nick but you should save those smooth lines for Ward." Nick stared straight ahead and said quietly "We broke up, well that is if we even started." After an awkward pause Nick and Andy entered the Penny not noticing the man in the car staring straight at them.

That night at the Penny with the former rookies was a fun and laughter filled night with them exchanging old patrol stories and coming up with ridiculous names for Andy's baby. At the end of the night Nick dropped Andy off at Sams and before Andy shut the truck door , she took one look at Nick and said "The right girl is out there for you Nick and i bet she is just as amazing as you." Andy shut the door and waved Nick off, as Nick drove off he whispered to himself "Yeah she is more amazing and beautiful than i ever thought possible."

As Andy turned and started walking up Sams Drive she didnt notice the man behind her, not until the chloroform soaked rag was put over her mouth and she felt her body be lifted off the ground as darkness took over her.

Sam had been waiting for Andy for over four hours , the only thing that was running through his mind was Andy and Nick, Andy and Nick together. It was this train of thought that led Sam to drink beer after beer and when the doorbell rang make the biggest mistake of his life.

The Next day at the Station...

"Collins where is Andy?" Sam barked at Nick when he walked into the mens locker room , needing more than anything to see Andy and her beautiful face after last night. "What are you talking about I dropped her off at your place at ten last night." Nick replied. Watching the colour drain out of Sam Swareks face made Nick's blood turn ice cold as he realised the only reason that Andy Mcnally wasnt at the station today is that she is in grave danger.

Instantly Nick and Sam had gone to Olivers office and reported Andys disappearance and told him of her last movements. After being told Oliver made finding Andy the top priority of the 15 division.

...

Andy had woke up groggily a few hours ago and found herself in a dark room in her underwear with her arms tied to an iron bed frame making her unable to move. "Ah finally you are awake!" a tall man who suddenly came into view said. "Who are you and why am i here" Andy croaked out. The man smirked "Well first I was juat meant to kill you, but then you survived and i realised i couldnt forget about your beautiful face , so here we are."The man walked forward and sat on the bed, he placed his hand on Andys small pregnancy bump chilling Andy to the bone. He leant in closer and whispered into Andy's ear "My name is Jack and we are going to have a lot of fun together Andy, all three of us."All Andy could feel was his hands going all over her, her and her unborn baby.

...

It felt like centuries to the officers of 15 division before they caught a break on where Andy was. It was during this dark and tense filled period that Nick Collins was pacing the corridors of the station , he wanted to scream and shout maybe even punch a wall or two but most off all he just wanted Andy back with him, he was ready to tell her that he still loved her and wanted a life wih her. As Nick passed one of the meant to be empty offices of the division he heard raised voices , voices that belonged to Marlo and one Sam Swarek. "Last night was a mistake Marlo , I was drunk and I thought Andy was with collins. We should never have slept together, I dont even know why you came over!" Nick's anger threatened to boil over at the words he was hearing and he burst through the door. Nicks eyes were blazing as he glared straight at a shocked and suprised Sam and Marlo. "You two are disgusting while Andy could have been fighting for her life you were sleeping together, cheating on the woman who you have put through hell and back and is carrying your child." By this point Marlo had shuffled out the door past nick muttering something about going to check how the search was going. "I made a mistake collins that doesnt mean you can swoop in and take Andy away from me when we find her" Sam said his voice slightly breaking as he said "When". Nick scoffed at this point beyond irate at the mans stupidity and arrogance "Yes actually it does beacuse when i tell Andy I am also going to tell her I love her and I want to treat her the way she deserves, her and the baby." Sam pushed of the wall and just managed to punch Nick in the face before Nick could actually hit back because Dov burst in shouting "We have a lead!"

As the former rookies and training officers gathered in the parade room to Listen to what Dov had to say , they all held a bated breath. Dov explained how he had decided to look at some surveilance footage of the shooting Andy had been involved in weeks before. They had never managed to get a clear picture of the shooters face but Dov had found out a store a few clocks away that had closed down so the officers had not checked had still had an active camera system. The clean picture had been run through the database and there had been a hit. "So we have a name." Oliver shouted out from the back. "Yes but not on the shooter. We have his face in photos from UC operations on a known drug lord." Dov replied. "Who?" Sam inquired. With one name Dov sent the whole case into a direction no-one saw coming "Anton Hill!"

...

It did not take long for the officers to figure out that hill must have put a hit out on Andy. "We have to bring Hill in!" Sam shouted. "That might be easier said than done" Oliver replied as he came back into the room. "Anton Hill was picked up last night in a sting due to a anonymous tip off and is being put into an interview room as we speak!"

Sam fought hard and eventually Oliver relented and agreed for Sam to conduct the interview bt after 45 minutes of bitter jibes, tempers rising and rejected deals Hill still refused to identify the shooter. As Sam once again left the interview room he joined the rest of his fellow officers who were all feeling the reality of knowing that time if it had not already was running out for Andy. It was Nick that broke the silence and ultimately the case. "It doesn't make sense , if this is a normal hit Andy would be dead already and the only reason she isnt means this has become something more than a normal hit, like this guy has some kind of unnatural attchment to Andy."Chris Diaz started nodding his head in agreement with Nick and added "That means he cares and wouldnt want Andy in anger so maybe he is the one that rang in the tip on Hill." It didn't take lomg for the pieces to fit together for everyone and as Nick and Chris went into the interview room to lay it out for Hill and to hope he would give them a name on a man who had snitched on him. The tension could have been cut with a knife behind the two way mirror until finally Hill gave them the one thing they needed to save Andy. "Jack Preston." With one database search they found he was a suspected hitman and even more worryingly he had been linked but never convicted to several rapes on young women in the area, but on the somewhat bright side they had an address.

...

Andy knew it would happen soon, so far Jack had not hurt her but had groped her and told her of his peverse idea of the life all three of them were going to live, but soon Andy knew those gropes would turn to more. It was being lost in these thoughts that she did not notice Jack look at her with a sly grin or that he was climbing on top of her until his full weight was pushing into her and his lips brutally assaulted hers. If there was ever such a thing as perfect timing it was shown when Andys fellow former rookies and training officers burst into the room , weapons first. As Nick Collins watched Jack Preston ignore the command to get off Andy and surrender he also saw him reach into his jacket and with no hesitation Nick Collins pulled the trigger. As Jack Preston fell dead with one bullet to the heart , the next few moments were a blur for Andy as she was cut loose and checked over by paramedics but deemed in shock and needed to rest. As Andy made her way to the station driven by chris and Dov she had no idea how her life was about to change.

...

After both giving there statements and Nicks shooting being cleared, Nick found Andy in the break room wrapped up in a blanket."Tell me Nick, I can tell from the look on you're face you are keeping something from me!" Andy said as Nick sat on the chair next to her. Nick half laughed as he replied "You are the only one who can do that, know what i am thinking." An awkward silence began between them until andy whispered "Nick you killed a man to save me, whatever it is just tell me please." It was awful timing Nick knew and there was probably a million reasons not to tell Andy about Sam but the most important thing about ther friendship had always been honesty and so taking Andy's hand in his own he told first Andy thought her heart was literally breaking but then she shook her head she was not going to drown in self pity, Andy Mcnally was a survivor. She quitely thanked Nick for his honesty and got up to leave just wanting to avoid Sam and go to bed but Nick went around her so he was blocking her path and full on facing her."I love you Andy Mcnally and believe me i know the timing of this is beyond wrong but I cant pretend anymore! I want to be with you and treat you how you deserve." For a minute Andy just stood in shock "I'm pregnant with Sam's child Nick." Is all Andy said. "So,? I love you and I will love this child Andy just give me a chance" Nick carried on Nick could get a reply Sam Swarek burst in the room "Andy!" Sam exclaimed. Andy didnt even let Sam get another word out before she cut in telling him "I know sam, I know you cheated while i fought for mine and our baby's life. From know on no more no more chances We are done! You can be involved in our childs life but I am done letting you break my heart!" Turnng to Nick she sadly smiled and asked "Take me home?"Nick led Andy past the angry detective and that night like other nights Andy and Nick talked but this time they talked of a possible future for the pair of them until Andy fell asleep in Nick's arms.

Six Months later...

Lilly Swarek was one months old when Andy walked down the asle. The past six months had started out uncertain with Andy afraid to open up her heart but finally she had, to Nick. It had seemed the happier Nick ad Andy had become the opposite could be said for Sam. Though Andy had conceded to let Sam to every scan and to the birth as well as giving Lilly his last name,Nick had been there too more so. Nick had been there for Midnight craving runs and when Lilly was born Midnight feedings. A deep fear of Andys had been that after Lilly was born Nick would run but it had been the complete opposite if anything she had never felt more loved , though Nick had become somewhat anoyingly more protective he had even started talking about them trying for a child of heir own even with Lilly still being practically a new born!

One morning Nick had asked Andy to come into the station even though she was on maternity leave because he had forgot his phone and needed her to drop it off. Andy walked into the parade rood during olivers speech and caught Nick's eye who winked at her. "And Lastly Collins has some news he wants to announce!" Oliver finished. Andy was puzzled as Nick got up and stood in front on the podium."Andy could you get up here please" Nick asked. Andy nervously walked up in front of all her fellow officers. She didnt realise what was happening until Nick got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Andy Mcnally you are the most beautiful amazing person I have ever met and i love you more than words can ever say, marry me?" Andy didnt hesitate "Yes!" she exclaimed. Nick put the ring on her finger and spun her around as she laughed , neither noticing a certain sam swarek leave the room with red mist fuelling him. It was that moment that led to Andy walking down the aisle in a ivory lace dress with a fitted V neckline with small lace straps and a grecian style draped skirt, the dress hugged her curves and with her hair wavy and down she felt like a princess. When Nick saw Andy in her wedding dress he was sure his heart literally stopped and he couldnt stop thinking how lucky this was his wife, this was his life. They both held hands as the priest started the vows not noticing Sam sat at the was the start of an ever after for both Nick and Andy but will Sam object? That Dear Reader is up to you as no ever after is perfect and remember its the twists and turns that will always get you in life and love but its how you survive that makes you.

The End


End file.
